First Love, First Snow
by Riecky-gin
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura ini, aku akan tetap menunggumu meski hujan salju menguyurku, Orihime.  Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer akan tetap setia dengan cinta pertamaku.


First Love, First Snow

By. Riecky_gin

Konichiwa minna-san.

Kembali lagi dengan saya si author yang baru belajar bikin fanfic, Riecky_gin.

Kali ini saya hadir dengan fic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Yoseob (B2ST) featuring Drama (DALMATIAN) yang judulnya sama dengan judul fic ini, First Love First Snow.

Warning : OOC, gaje and many more.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

First Love, First Snow © Yoseob Featuring Drama

Langsung saja, happy reading.

Eittss, jangan lupa review ya. ^_^

PROLOG

"Orihime, apakah kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya pria berwajah _stoic_ itu tertunduk, tidak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihan yang pasti akan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku akan pergi besok pagi," jawab gadis berambut orange yang terurai indah dengan 2 buah pita heksagonal yang selalu melekat di kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau pasti akan kembali ke sini lagi kan?" kini diangkatnya wajah _stoic_ itu dan mata emeraldnya kini menatap penuh harap kepada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Tentu saja, Ulqui. Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. 3 tahun lagi aku akan kembali lagi ke sini," jawab gadis itu.

"Mengapa harus begitu lama?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Orihime hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ditatapnya kekasihnya itu dengan penuh harap agar dia bisa merelakannya pergi.

"Ulqui, apakah kamu bersedia menungguku untuk 3 tahun ini?" sekarang Orihime sudah kembali bersuara.

"Tentu saja, Orihime. Aku akan selalu menunggumu kapan pun kau akan kembali ke sisiku," jawab Ulquiorra mantap tanpa harus berpikir panjang.

"Janji?" kata Orihime sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Ulquiorra.

"Janji," jawab Ulquiorra sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Orihime.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini 3 tahun yang akan datang saat natal tiba," kata Ulquiorra.

"Iya," jawab Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun memeluk Orihime sebagai ucapan selamat jalan karena besok pagi dia tidak bisa mengantarnya berangkat ke bandara.

END OF PROLOG

Tiga tahun berlalu setelah kepergian Orihime meninggalkan Ulquiorra kekasihnya di Las Noches seorang diri. Sekarang sudah tanggal 23 Desember yang artinya besok malam dia akan kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dia sudah begitu tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Hari-hari yang dulu dilaluinya seorang diri sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

"Hah, sekarang sudah tanggal 23, berarti besok malam Hime akan pulang. Sudah tidak sabar lagi," gumam Ulquiorra disela-sela kesibukannya menyelesaikan perkejaan kantornya.

Ya, sekarang Ulquiorra sudah bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya sendiri. Jadi, selama ini untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya tentang kenyataan bahwa dia harus menunggu kekasihnya selama 3 tahun dilakukannya dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya. Tapi, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan Orihime karena photonya selalu terpajang di atas meja kerjanya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku ini," gumam Ulquiorra.

Dia pun segera meninggalkan kantor, menuju garasi dan pergi dengan mengendarai mobil putihnya menuju rumahnya tercinta. Sekarang Ulquiorra tidak lagi tinggal dengan ayahnya, Aizen Sousuke. Karena sekarang dia sudah memiliki rumah sendiri. Setelah mengendarai mobil kira-kira 20 menit, dia pun tiba di sebuah lahan yang tidak terlalu luas yang di atasnya telah berdiri sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halamannya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah. Setelah memarkir mobilnya di garasi, dia segera menuju kamarnya. Dia kini duduk di kasurnya sambil memandangi bingkai photo kecil yang di dalamnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut orange sedang trsenyum kepadanya.

"Orihime, sebentar lagi kamu akan pulang, dan kita akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Lihatlah, sekang aku sudah berada di rumah yang akan kita tempati bersama. Apakah kamu menyukainya? Rumah ini khusus ku buatkan untukmu. Dari belakang rumah kamu bisa melihat pantai yang indah," Ulquiorra berbicara kepada gadis yang ada dalam bingkai photo tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu Orihime. Aku sangat merindukanmu," gumam Ulquiorra sambil memeluk photo yang ada di tangannya itu dan air matanya mengalir tanpa disadarinya.

Itulah yang dilakukan Ulquiorra selama ini, setiap malam dia selalu menagis sambil memandangi photo kekasihnya, Orihime.

"Kringggggggg," bunyi jam waker memecah keheningan rumah Ulquiorra yang memang sangat sepi karena dia hanya tinggal seorang diri, tidak ada pembantu.

Ulquiorra berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya seakan tidak mampu untuk bangun. Perlahan dibukanya matanya yang masih sangat berat seakan ada batu tergantung di sana. Diambilnya jam itu dan ditatapnya sekilas.

"Ohhh, baru jam 08.00," gumamnya.

Disimpannya kembali jam itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat diambilnya lagi jam itu dan dilihatnya sekarang tanggal 24 Desember.

"Tanggal 24 Desember," katanya antusias.

"Aku harus menyiapkan semuanya," gumamnya panik.

Dia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu pergi entah kemana.

"Teng, teng, teng, teng, teng, teng, teng," jam sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Ulquiorra sudah bersiap-siap berangkat menuju tempat dimana dia dan Orihime akan kembali bertemu hari ini. Sampai saat ini, dia masih belum menerima kontak dari Orihime bahwa dia sudah sampai di Las Nooches. Tapi dia tetap optimis kalau dia pasti akan bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya malam ini.

Akhirnya dia pun sampai di tempat itu. Diparkirkannya mobil yang di bawanya di tempat parkir gereja yang memang dekat dengan tempat dimana dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Orihime. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi di bawah pohon sakura yang kini hanya tinggal rantingnya saja. Dia duduk di kursi itu dengan tangan masih tetap berada di dalam saku jaketnya karena suhu udara memang sangat dingin. Sesekali dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:00. Dan sampai saat ini dia masih belum melihat tanda-tanda seorang gadis akan datang ke arahnya.

Ulquiorra berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap lurus ke jalan yang kini mulai lengang. Kembali dilihatnya jam tangannya, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:30 menit.

'Apakah dia tidak akan datang?' kini prasangka buruk sudah mulai muncul di benak Ulquiorra.

'Apakah dia akan mengingkari janji ini?' benak Ulquiorra kembali bergumam.

'Tidak, dia pasti akan datang. Dia pasti tidak akan lupa dengan janji yang sudah kami buat 3 tahun yang lalu,' kini batin Ulquiorra mulai untuk meyakinkannya.

Ulquiorra kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi. Dan dia diam sejenak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi terhadapnya. Dan kini sebutir Kristal putih kecil telah hinggap di tangannya yang juga putih. Ditatapnya langit yang kini telah mengucurkan Kristal-kristal putih indah yang tentu akan semakin memberi kesan malam natal semakin terasa. Kini Ulquiorra sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Dia hanya duduk terdiam diguyur oleh hujan salju.

"Teng, teng, teng," suara lonceng gereja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu kini bergema ke seluruh penjuru kota. Natal telah tiba. Dan sampai saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah memiliki penggantiku di sana," gumam Ulquiorra dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

Dia sekarang berdiri dari duduknya berniat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan saat akan melangkahkan kaki, dia melihat bayang-bayang dari ujung jalan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Dia berdiri terpaku menunggu sosok yang kini sudah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan kini gadis berambut orange dengan jepit rambut heksagonal yang selalu melekat di kepalanya tepat berada di hadapannya.

"I Love You, Ulqui," kata gadis itu.

Ulquiorra masih terpaku melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

'Benarkah ini dia? Mengapa dia sangat berbeda?' batin Ulquiorra.

Ya, gadis yang kini ada di hadapan Ulquiorra adalah kekasihnya, Orihime. Namun Orihime yang kini berdiri di depannya bukanlah Orihime yang manja seperti dulu. Dia kini sudah jauh lebih dewasa.

"I Love You, Too. Orihime," jawab Ulquiorra dan langsung memeluk gadis itu. Pelukan yang sangat hangat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Orihime."

"Aku juga."

Setelah melepas pelukan itu, mereka pun duduk di tempat yang sama dengan 3 tahun silam. Kedanya kini terdiam, tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Orihime, ada yang ingin ku katakana kepadamu," Ulquiorra membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka, memecah keheningan yang dari tadi menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

"Orihime, maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

Orihime terdiam untuk sesaat, dan kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia menerima permintaan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun memasangkan cincin yang ada dalm kotak kecil merah itu ke jari Orihime. Dan ditatapnya wajah Orihime. Kini mata emeraldnya menatap lekat pada mata abu-abu Orihime. Kini wajah meraka hanya berjarak satu senti saja. Orihime pun memejamkan matanya dan kini bibir hanyat Ulquiorra sudah menempel di bibir manis Orihime.

Di bawah pohon sakura, di saat salju pertama turun di hari natal, cinta Ulquiorra dan Orihime menyatu untuk selamanya.

_The person who waited until the first snow to fall_

_The person who believed that luck will come_

_Will it come when this night passes?_

_Will love come to me?_

_The person who waited without sleeping this long night_

_When the bells ring in my ears_

_Will you fulfill my wish on Christmas?_

_Hoping that girl in my dreams will speak of love_

_I'm waiting for the first snow_

_On the streets where the first snow falls_

_Meeting eyes with her_

_I flew above the skies holding her in my arms_

_You are my first love_

_On the streets where they exchange love_

_Kissing her on her lips_

_Let's spand this night together, together forever_

_You are my first love_

_The person who stole my heart already_

_I think I can give you my all, you are my first love_

_White like the snow, without me knowing anything_

_Love comes to me_

_The star in the night sky are even giving us blessings_

_If you are here i singeven in the cold rain winds and the dark nights come upon us_

_My heart will never change, I promise_

_Snow is falling from the sky_

_I'm happy that you are in my life_

_I'm happy that I can walk down this road by your side_

_And I promise you one thing_

_That I'll love and cherish you forever_

_I wish you marry Christmas_

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Oneshoot pertama yang ide ceritanya dari lagu.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya.

Arigatou ^_^


End file.
